


Deception.

by Valuable_Valewis



Series: magic in the water [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Merpeople, set during the 2018 season, simi - Freeform, valewis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/pseuds/Valuable_Valewis
Summary: It's just a normal boring Mercedes team presentation. Nothing could possibly go wrong...Unless your team boss spills water over his driver who so happens to transform into a Mer when their skin is exposed to water.Oh, and it turns out he is not the only one too...





	Deception.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts), [f1stan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1stan/gifts).



> This took forever to write but man was it satisfying to make this...  
> I apologise for the lack of updates I've just been short on writers inspiration so be prepared to see quite a few of these in the near future because I have some ideas in my head for this series.
> 
> Oh and a huge shout out to CustardCreamies and F1stan who have given me a bunch of ideas to go forth with this, you guys are the best ❤

Valtteri sighed, trying his best not to yawn as the meeting dawdled on, for hours it seemed. Lewis was the first to break the two drivers silence by yawning loudly, interrupting Toto who turned to stare at him. The Briton gulped at the glare.  
"Is there something you find boring Lewis?" Toto inquired with a small smile that was anything but friendly. Lewis shook his head frantically.  
"Nothing, I'm just tired is all." The Brit dismissed  
"Good, then you won't mind me continuing without interruption, will you?"  
"N...no of course not."  
Valtteri sighed to himself, the Friday was feeling more and more like a Friday and Saturday as the sun started to set from the window. He was bored and there was nothing to do about it but pretend to listen to Toto for a few hours.  
  
Valtteri was daydreaming when all of the sudden a small twinkle was heard and before the Finn even had time to react, Toto's glass of crystalline water soaking the Finn causing his already somewhat short hair to stick to his face. Valtteri shot up as if the water had been boiling hot to the touch.  
"I'm sorry I-"  
"I need to dry off. Now"  
Toto looked at the Finn who was starting to panic slightly. Lewis looked at the Finn in confusion and gripped his hand tightly  
"What has gotten into you, a bit of water never hurt anyone..."  
Valtteri tore his arm away, shocking the Briton at the aggression  
"You do not understand, you will never understand." Valtteri shot back, uncharacteristically loudly as his legs shook under him. He closed his eyes and ran out of the room as quickly as he possibly could.  
  
"Valtteri...!" Lewis called out, going to run towards the door when Toto stopped him much in the way that Lewis had tried to do earlier with the Finn.  
"Just leave him be Lewis."  
"But I can't just leave him like that!"  
"you will do as I say, I am the one in charge here."  
Lewis ripped his arm out of Toto's hold. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his wrist.  
"I couldn't care less if you see yourself as my boss right now. formula 1 or not my friend just ran off and I need to make sure he is all right." With that, Lewis charged out of the room, causing Toto to sigh.  
"Lewis-" He lamely called, knowing full well that the Brit was too stubborn to stop in his tracks now.  
\----  
Valtteri, in a panicked haze, slammed the door shut behind him. He had only just made it his drivers room next door before numbness had overtaken his senses and he had literally crashed onto the floor in a heap. He feebly tried to reach up where the towel rested over the edge of the sofa of his room but struggled to reach up from his position. He went to curse but found he had not the voice to even make a squeak. Moving wasn't an option either anymore, in place of where his legs had once been was a shimmering, pallor blue fishtail that almost seemed to ombre off into a silver.  
  
Valtteri had just about pushed himself up with his arms when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Valtteri, are you in there?"  
Valtteri immediately froze at the sound of his teammate's voice flooding in from the other side of the door. The Finn wasn't even given the opportunity to answer as the door was barged open.  
"Hey, are you in here? You are being awfully quiet, even for you." Lewis inquired. Valtteri froze, unable to do anything, as soon as Lewis looked down he was-.  
  
A loud scream erupted from the Brit as he stumbled back, head smacking the glass of Valtteri's door. This panicked the Finn who proceeded to join in on the screaming, which theoretically should be impossible at that moment, but times like these had exceptions, like your friend discovering you were not exactly human. Lewis' shouting rose a level in volume at Valtteri's shouting until it was a Mercedes war of dominance of power in shouting.  
  
After a moment, Valtteri came to his senses and immediately quietened and turned red from the shouting fit, quietly attempting to clear his throat which in turn made the Brit calm down.  
"Y...You're a..a... How? " Lewis stuttered as Valtteri looked downcast and pointed to the towel on the sofa. Lewis, unsure of what to do handed the Finn the towel, glancing at the scales that simmered in the artificial light. Valtteri immediately took the towel and began to dry himself off, not glancing at Lewis, too ashamed to even look.  
  
After a long while, Valtteri's tail had become legs once more. The Finn twitched the muscles as if testing them out. Lewis looked at him expectantly.  
"So, are you finally going to explain now?" Lewis enquired, taking a seat next to the Finn, sensing his distress and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for freaking out, honestly you can trust me, we're teammates, remember?"  
Valtteri sighed and cleared his throat again, feeling hoarse from shouting for the first time in forever.  
"It's a long story..."  
"We have plenty of time. Besides, it's gotta be better than grandpa Toto's stories. Just tell me. " Lewis requested with a mischievous smirk.  
Valtteri gave in and pondered for a moment  
"do you remember Australia last year, where I was late to the drivers meeting? "  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"That Thursday was the night me, Kimi and Seb went onto a boat and something you would never believe would happen. "  
Lewis looked on in interest, urging the Finn to go on.  
"It started off with just us renting a boat for the day... "  
\----  
Sebastian looked out to the blue sea bouncing on the golden coasts of Australia. It was lovely, to say the least.  
  
Sebastian was jumped out of his thoughts rather quickly by Kimi tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Oh, Kimi it's you."  
Kimi rolled his eyes.  
"No Sebastian, it's a monkey's uncle, of course, it's me."  
Sebastian laughed slightly at this and glanced to an old looking shack with the words 'Rentz 4 U' painted on in sloppy red paint.  
"What do you think about renting a boat? Just to go out and see the ocean for a while, take a break from the media."  
Kimi seemed to consider the idea before nodding in agreement.  
  
Sebastian rushed over to the shack while Kimi stood in the beach, watching as the sun was starting to set in the background. Kimi drew back from the image as he heard footsteps beat along the path leading down to the beach. Kimi turned towards the footsteps and saw his fellow Finn running down to the beach with his running gear on. He must have been on one of his usual walks, deduced Kimi.  
  
Valtteri gently pulled the earbuds out of his ears, stuffing them in a zip up pocket, before raising a hand in a greeting.  
"Valtteri, what are you doing here?" Kimi questioned in suspicion,  
"This beach is along my walking route for Australia and I saw you here and decided to come down. If you are here, I am assuming Seb is too."  
Kimi nodded his head in agreement at the others assumption.  
  
At that moment, Sebastian ran back, key clasped tightly in his clasp. He stopped in front of the two Finns with a beaming grin.  
"Valtteri, when did you get here?"  
Valtteri shrugged his shoulders  
"Just a few moments ago, what is the key for?"  
Sebastian smirked and looked towards the small dock.  
"I rented me and Kimi a boat to go and explore, you can come with us if you want." Sebastian offered.  
Valtteri seemed unsure.  
"Are you sure? What if we are needed or something goes horribly wrong like we are swallowed whole by a shark like a fish?"  
Sebastian laughed and placed a hand on the shortest one's shoulder and smirked.  
"Live a little Valtteri. Besides, you can come with us or walk back alone and I heard snakes love wild Finns to devour whole this time of night."  
Valtteri froze, then shuddered, before sighing.  
"Fine, I'll come with but if anything bad happens, I blame you two."  
"Duly noted."  
Kimi took the key from Sebastian and wandered over to the dock, Sebastian right on his heels like a puppy while Valtteri walked a little further back.  
"Which boat is it Sebastian?" Kimi asked after a moment.  
Sebastian stood next to him, pointing at a bright red boat. This made Kimi grin.  
"What can I say, only the finest for the two Ferraris."  
Sebastian, by this point, had gripped Valtteri's hand so any form of escape was futile as both boarded the old boat gingerly.  
"Come on Val, it will be fun, trust me."  
Valtteri seemed to smile slightly at this as Sebastian sat in the driver's seat of the boat.  
"Are you both ready?"  
Sebastian didn't even give chance to reply as the boat shot out from the deck into the open water.  
\-----  
  
The trio was very far away from the coast when the motor in the boat decided to conk out, spluttering and failing, causing Sebastian to curse loudly. Valtteri huffed and fished out his phone, hoping to contact Lewis to get them out of this mess. He rung once, rung twice and then noticed the signal cut out completely.  
"Great. We are stuck in the middle of nowhere with no signal or anyway back." Valtteri moaned  
"Always the pessimist. I see land right there."  
"How far did you take us Seb? Are we in Africa?"  
"Not funny Kimi, no it's just an island. Maybe Val can get signal there."  
Sebastian reached out wading the water between his hands, slowly moving the boat closer to the island.  
"Some help would be nice you know."  
Kimi rolled his eyes and joined Sebastian in wading towards the island.  
  
after a treacherous few minutes, the land was close enough to jump off the boat and so all three did. They stumbled along the marshy sand until they looked up to see a mountain.  
"Maybe if we go up we will spot a ship in the distance and Valtteri can call for help?" Sebastian suggested.  
The Finns looked between themselves and nodded, stumbling up the side of the mountain. Which was easier said than done as the moon was starting to cast over the island making sight harder than it seemed.  
  
Valtteri stumbled up the side of the cliff, desperately trying to find a signal on his phone that could get them help. Too busy looking at the phone he didn't notice the gap in the rocks, slipping perfectly through them with a quick shout. This drew the attention of the two Ferrari's who rushed over to where Valtteri had fallen. They saw a curious pair of grey-green globes peek back up at them.  
"Are you okay Valtteri?" Sebastian called down the hole  
"Yeah I'm fine, I can't get out though..." Valtteri mused  
"Hang on," Kimi responded, jumping down the hole to join the other. He was hotly followed by Sebastian.  
"You realise there is no way out now... Right?" Valtteri enquired.  
Sebastian shrugged dismissively.  
"I think this is a cave." Kimi deduced.  
"Well let's explore, it's not exactly like we can get out now is it?"  
  
The trio gingerly felt their way along the cave until light broke in and all three ran towards the dimly lit path.  
"Why is there a light in a cave."  
"The hell if I know Sebastian!"  
Valtteri sighed at the elder pairs antics and lightly brushed past them. A gasp caught in his throat at the sight that was next to meet him. The light source was, in fact, the moon, shimmering over a large pool of water, a large gap at the top of the mountain indicated this was no ordinary mountain but some form of a volcano.  
  
Valtteri reached a hand into the shimmering pool, feeling a small tingle from the crystalline liquid. By this point, Sebastian and Kimi had joined him with the former jumping straight in.  
"Hey, this is deeper than it looks," Sebastian explained taking a dive down before coming back up.  
"There's an exit! We can escape this cave!" He exclaimed. This seemed to catch Kimi's attention who gingerly got into the pool. Valtteri, however, was apprehensive.  
"Is there something wrong Valtteri?" Kimi asked softly  
"If I go in my phone will break, what if it isn't really an exit we will be stuck here forever..."  
Sebastian rolled his eyes  
"Do you really want to take that risk? You couldn't get signal anyway so what makes you think that just by working it will get us some help?"  
The Finn played with the end of his nails nervously as Sebastian sighed, tugging the unknowing Finn into the pool with them. Valtteri felt a fuzzy feeling tingle throughout his entire body as he glanced to the moon that was directly above his head, feeling the salt of the water sting his eyes as he surfaced. He glared at Sebastian who shrugged innocently before Kimi pulled him back under, grabbing Seb's hand with his free one, taking them deep under the pool before surfacing at the other side.  
  
All three took heaving breaths glancing at the vast ocean around them. They could just about make out the headlights of a boat heading straight towards them. It stopped right before them.  
"Are you three Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen and Valtteri Bottas?" The driver inquired.  
"Yes, we are," Sebastian answered  
The driver held up a hand allowing all three to clamber onto the boat, handing each a towel which they took appreciatively wrapping it around their shivering forms.  
"How did you find us?" Kimi questioned  
"A friend of yours, Lewis Hamilton was it, noticed that one of you was trying to call him and he couldn't respond, so he checked your tracking position, we also noticed one of the boats at the docks was missing from our GPS system, like when they break down so we located you from these things." The man explained thoughtfully. Valtteri pulled out his now waterlogged phone and sighed sadly. It looked as if the device would never work again which was a great shame.  
  
Strangely, the rest of the night began to become a dizzy blur of events that Valtteri could barely recall such as getting off the boat, saying goodbye to Kimi and Seb and collapsing in his bed in his damp clothing.  
\----  
Valtteri shuffled uncomfortably in his bed before awakening from restless slumber, groggily peeling open his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. His clothes felt wrinkled and stiff against his skin. What had happened?  
  
Valtteri stood up with a yawn and a stretch and glanced at his phone on the side. That's right. Kimi, Sebastian and I went on a boat, he thought. Memories were hazy and here and there and felt displaced. Yet despite this, he couldn't shake off that feeling that still tingled his skin from the water.  
  
Valtteri began to run a bath, wishing for the salty sea water to be rid of its pungent scent. Once the water was warm, he slipped into the heated water with a content sigh. He felt relaxed until about 10 seconds later a sharp pain followed by complete numbness panicked the normally cool Finn. Soon after the feeling faded and a tingle ran its way along his legs, which felt unusually stiff. The Finn ran his hand along the length of his legs and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt scales trailing up and down where his legs should have been. Now anyone could have easily deduced that there was a massive fish, but Valtteri was smarter than that. With a mighty heave, he pulled a small part of his lower body out of the water and was met by a plethora of a scales in varying colours of blue, shimmering in the small overhead light. This is bad, Valtteri thought, very bad.  
  
After several, long-winded, attempts, Valtteri had shuffled to the point where getting out the tub would be both hard but doable. It didn't help that this so-called 'tail' was like a physical deadweight behind him. With a huge almighty haul, Valtteri lay suspended in the air for a moment before tumbling over the side and onto the towel he had laid out earlier. The Finn winced at the harsh contact of tumbling onto the floor. When he peeled open his eyes again he glanced at the set of scales below, which in fact were not just blue but at the tips seemed to fan out into a pallor silver. Valtteri, ever in curiosity, ran a hand along the sopping appendage, shivering as each one tingled under the touch. It was strange, to say the least.  
  
Valtteri had been sat there for a good three-quarters of an hour, gently running the towel along wet skin and scales until yet another sharp pain made its presence, causing the Finn to grit his teeth as the tail slowly dissipated into nothingness. When he glanced again, he noticed his legs had returned.  
If this is going to happen every time I have to touch water then this is going to be hell, he deadpanned.  
  
The first thing Valtteri had done is punch Kimi's number quickly into the hotel rooms chorded phone with fumbling fingers. When the Finn did not respond he typed in Seb's number. This time someone did pick up, it was Sebastian.  
"V...Valtteri is that you, please tell me it's you!" The German panicked  
"Calm down Sebastian and yes it's me. Do you have a problem?"  
"J...just come to my room I have a problem. It's door 5." The German squeaked before hanging up, leaving a very confused Finn in his wake.  
\-------  
Once the Finn was changed into a blue polo and jeans, he ran down the corridor and knocked on the door titled with the number 5 before walking in.  
"Sebastian, are you in here?"  
"I...In the bathroom." A quiet voice muttered.  
Valtteri gently pried open the bathroom door and instantly spied the German sprawled out in the shower. The thing that alerted the Finn was the bright red tail that was akin to Valtteri's. There were black gills fanning off the mid point of the tail.  
Sebastian looked Panicked and Valtteri reached up to turn the shower fully off, avoiding the last drips from the tap. Valtteri handed the German a towel.  
"I need you to dry yourself with this. I might be able to put this together if you do."  
Sebastian nodded obediently and began to dry himself off.  
"Why? May I ask?" Sebastian inquired  
"I'm testing something out."  
"What? Did this happen to you too?"  
"I'll explain later. We need to find Kimi and head to the beach. What number is he in?"  
"7," Sebastian responded  
Sebastian looked at the determined look in Valtteri's eyes and chose not to question further. Drying the tail obediently.  
  
The sharp hiss of pain alerted Valtteri to the change back. He placed some clothes on the side of the sink.  
"Meet me outside after you are changed and whatever you do, Do not get wet. I'm going to get Kimi."  
Sebastian smiled as the Finn walked out of the room. His breath was still panicked and shakey but for some reason, he felt he could trust Valtteri.  
  
Kimi was found by Valtteri in a similar predicament. Apparently, the elder Finn had splashed his face to wake himself up and the next thing he knew he was on the floor with a fire truck red tail which had been smeared with Navy and black down the side. He had repeated the same process with Kimi as he had done with Sebastian. He had told the elder the same things as the German. Valtteri was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery that all three were experiencing and he may have just figured out how.  
  
Once all three were dressed, Valtteri strode to the beach followed by two nervous and panicked men.  
"W...why did you take us here?" Sebastian questioned nervously.  
"I need to try something out."  
"What?" Kimi shot back.  
"Give us a second."  
The two men watched on inquisitively as Valtteri dived into the sea, much to their shock.  
The two men began to panic harder as the Finn didn't surface after 5 minutes of diving in. They began to shout his name frantically, hoping the Finn would hear their calls.  
\----  
Valtteri, meanwhile, was glancing at the ocean floor, intrigued by the ability to breathe under the water. He could hear the frantic cries of the two Ferraris but his mind was distanced, content on exploring the ocean floor. His tail felt much looser than in the bath and it flowed elegantly as if Valtteri had had it all his life. Valtteri glanced at the small fish rushing past him, a small smile on his face. He began to notice his breath beginning to falter as he began to surface wide smile on his face.  
  
He noticed the two Ferraris looking at him worriedly and in panic.  
"Valtteri!" They called in unison.  
'I'm fine guys, come in the water is so much nicer now'. Valtteri tried to respond but noticed that no words came out.  
He tried again, no to avail.  
'Why can't I say anything.' He asked himself.  
"What were you thinking we thought you died!" Sebastian cried loudly, running towards the Finn  
'Wait! Stop!' Valtteri tried to warn but it was too late, Sebastian ran in and his tail had formed, shocking the German who glanced curiously and looked at Valtteri for answers, who was increasingly getting frustrated at his inability to speak.  
  
Kimi was the last to join them, clambering into the ocean letting his tail form.  
'It seems after an initial transformation, we lose the ability to speak.' Valtteri deduced. He grabbed the two elder men's hands and dragged them to the bottom of the ocean and smiled at the awe that lit up on their faces.  
  
Sebastian reached out to touch a fish that melted into the touch almost like a cat would on dry land while Kimi picked up a large bunch of Kelp and placed it on the two youngers heads earning a pair of puzzled looks as they felt up to touch the kelp crowns.  
  
It was ten minutes later they surfaced from the water and literally flopped onto the empty sands in the hot sunshine. The hot sun dried their scales until their tails became legs once more.  
"That was amazing." Sebastian mused before gasping "I can speak again."  
"How does this just happen?"  
"I think I might know."  
The two eldest looked at Valtteri in curiosity.  
"Do you remember that pool last night?"  
"Yes?" Sebastian responded.  
"I'm not sure about you two but when the moon was over it, it felt tingly and numbing. I'm not sure but I think that pool was magical and gave us the power to transform in water." Valtteri explained intellectually, causing the two Ferraris to glance at him  
"What?"  
"Nothing, it's just how you know this stuff..."  
"It's not hard. When our skin touches any form of natural water: spring, tap or salt. They seem to form... I haven't tried drinking it but I doubt that would cause it to occur." Valtteri continued.  
"So we are basically stuck like this until we get a cure or something."  
"Pretty much."  
"This is like a curse! What is everyone going to say when I accidentally spill some water on my shirt!" Seb piped up  
Valtteri glared at him.  
"We cannot let anyone know about this."  
"Valtteri has a point, Sebastian. No one but team managers and our trainers should know this."  
Valtteri deadpanned at the thought of Antti accidentally pushing him into a pool during training and uncharacteristically freaking.  
"Whatever you guys do, do not show anyone in public our predicament," Valtteri told them while picking at the dried kelp in his head, who nodded in response, standing up quietly, holding their hand out to the younger who took it.  
  
At that moment of contact, all three knew their world would be forever changed from that moment on.  
\-----  
"Wait. So you mean to tell me that not just you, but Seb and Kimi are Merpeople as well?" Lewis asked in astonishment glancing at the Finn as he finished his side of the tale. Valtteri nodded, glancing curiously at his legs.  
"I'm sorry I lied to you. I know you are always so honest with me. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you." The Finn muttered  
"I thought you would think I was a monster and I guess my fears were answered by your reaction." He continued.  
Lewis looked at the Finn sadly and placed his hand on the Finn's cheek.  
"Valtteri look at me."  
The Finn slowly turned to gaze at the Brit and Lewis made sure the Finn looked directly into his eyes.  
"I would never think you are a monster, I was just surprised is all. I couldn't care less if you were human or a hydra. Because... Because... We're friends." Lewis replied, words faltering.  
"You were not going to use friend Lewis. I can tell. It's okay you don't have to pretend we are friends anymore. I understand." Valtteri replied pushing back from the Briton's touch and standing up  
"I should go and apologise to Toto..." Valtteri added awkwardly going to the door before Lewis grabbed his arm again.  
"Again? Just let me go."  
Lewis murmured something that Valtteri could not decipher.  
"I'm sorry what was that."  
Lewis repeated it again not any louder.  
"I don't understand?" Valtteri questioned as he turned to meet Lewis who unexpectedly yanked the Finn closer and pressed their foreheads together.  
"W...what are you doing?" Valtteri stuttered but was immediately silenced by another pair of lips on his. It wasn't what he was expecting, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it was soft and almost needy, almost as if Lewis was pouring his feelings on the Finn in one move. Valtteri pulled away first.  
"What's the matter? Do you not like me in the same way." Lewis groaned "I knew I should have asked first."  
Valtteri smiled and shook his head and gave Lewis a chaste kiss in return.  
"You taste like salt."  
Valtteri hit him in the shoulder lightly.  
"Idiot, you sure do go around the houses with this stuff."  
Valtteri glanced out of the tiny window space on his driver's door and saw a pair of Sapphire eyes glancing in curiously.  
"Lewis I hate to alarm you but I think you are pretty much dead from here on in..." Valtteri deadpanned.  
"Why?"  
"They were watching us."  
"You don't mean-"  
"Seb and Kimi? Yes, yes I do?" Valtteri laughed nervously.  
Lewis laughed and patted the younger of the duo on the shoulder  
"Let them spy, they won't break us apart," Lewis assured bringing the Finn into a tight hug.  
\----  
Sebastian and Kimi pulled back from the glass of the top of the door and smiled.  
"Looks like he is finally growing up, hey, Kimi?" Sebastian smirked, pulling the Finn in close, kissing him lightly and snuggling close.  
"That he is Seb, we cannot protect him forever, all we can do is trust that Lewis is the right one."  
"I'm sure he is, I don't know about you but I fancy a dip in the private pool we have," Sebastian suggested with a cheeky raise of the brow. Kimi grinned at him.  
"That sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤


End file.
